Sick Day
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) America is sick, England thinks he's just being lazy and not coming to the meeting. That is before England breaks into America's house and sees his condition.


ONESHOT

Alfred lay under his covers clutching his queasy stomach and his aching head. His forehead glistened with sweat from fever and a smile never came to his face.

"God I feel so ill…" Alfred groaned and sat up.

Suddenly though he heard a knock at his door.

"Urgh I hate to quote Men at Work but," Alfred groaned. "Who can it be now?"

***** Hetalia *****

"America you bloody idiot open your damn door," Arthur pounded on the door. "Don't make me come in there!"

After a few moments Arthur grumbled under his breath and started to pick the lock, being a former pirate he got inside in mere moments. He pushed his way through Alfred's bedroom door and stared at the lump of blanket in front of him.

"America you lazy git," Arthur pulled the blankets off of him. "Don't tell me you slept through the meeting you lazy…"

Arthur gasped as he saw the sight before him.

"Hey Iggy…" Alfred spoke in a raspy voice. "How goes it?"

Alfred hacked.

"Are you ok idiot," Arthur reached his hand out to Alfred's forehead and then his cheeks. "You didn't show up to the meeting?"

"Ain't it obvious," Alfred coughed again. "I'm sick."

"Nice English fobbish twit." Arthur rolled his eyes, although he was concerned. "Gosh you're so thin, have you eaten anything in these past few days?"

"No," Alfred looked down in shame. "I've been too queasy to eat…"

"Well," Arthur smiled. "I'll make you some soup, you think you can stomach that?"

"If you made it," Alfred laughed his way to a hacking fit. "I doubt it!"

"Git…" Arthur grumbled and walked off to make the soup.

****** Hetalia ******

Arthur returned moments later with the newly made soup and various medicines. He placed the tray on Alfred's side table and shook him awake.

"America," Arthur said. "Wake up twit…"

"Huh," Alfred was in a haze. "Wha..?"

"Sssh," Arthur placed the tray in front of him. "You think you can eat?"

"Yes," Alfred replied weakly and lifted the spoon, he shoveled in the soup. "Thanks England…"

"You're welcome git," Arthur chuckled. "You were hungry; just tell me when you're done so I can give you some medicine."

"Blegh medicine Iggy really," Alfred replied. "I don't want any!"

"You're being a child America," Arthur cleared the dish away and placed a small glop of liquid medicine into a cold metal spoon. "Come now, this'll help with the fever, trust me."

"I trust you more than anyone else Iggy," Alfred swallowed the medicine and made a disgusted face. "Ugh I still feel queasy…"

"I'll get a bucket…" Arthur walked off to get one.

When he returned Alfred had become rather pale and clammy. He placed a hand on his stomach and another over his mouth. Arthur raced over with the bucket just as Alfred puked into it. Alfred tried hard to breath in between burst of vomit, but couldn't.

Arthur rubbed smooth circles on his back as he coughed and hacked.

"Are you done?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Alfred replied and leaned into Arthur. Arthur felt Alfred's hot, feverish, clammy skin making contact with his cool skin. It felt strange. Arthur laid Alfred back down against his pillow and fluffed it a little better.

"Hey Iggy," Alfred asked with puppy dog eyes. "Can you uh…stay with me?"

"America I hardly find that dignified," Arthur replied. "I mean really…"

Arthur stared into Alfred's fever clouded eyes and his heart melted just a little, he felt bad for Alfred, no one had ever taken care of Arthur when he was little and sick so he figured he might as well pass on what he never got.

Arthur moved in closer to Alfred and tucked the covers up on top of Alfred. Alfred sighed in content. Arthur placed a wet washcloth on top of Alfred's forehead and stroked his hair away from his forehead.

"Iggy I'm going to sleep now ok?" Alfred asked.

"Of course you idiot," Arthur laughed. "You don't have to ask me?"

Alfred nodded and fell asleep.

****** Hetalia ******

In Alfred's dream he was running in a forest that was filled with blackened trees and a blood red sky. Demons were running after him, one of which had hauntingly familiar blonde hair. Alfred ran into a tree in his delusional state and leaned against it waiting for the demons to devour him.

****** Hetalia ******

Alfred woke up screaming with Arthur right by his side. Arthur held on to him tight and rubbed his back. Alfred buried his face into Arthur's shirt and cried, hard!

"Alfred," Arthur exclaimed, he hadn't called Alfred by his human name in forever. "What is wrong?"

"I-I-I had a b-bad dream!" Alfred cried.

"Care to share?" Arthur asked.

"I was running from demons and you were there." Alfred blubbered.

"Was I helping you?" Arthur asked.

"No," Alfred cried. "You were a demon!"

"Oh," Arthur felt a little hurt but didn't show it. "I'm sorry you dreamt that my boy."

"Me too…" Alfred replied.

"Why are you sorry?" Arthur was confused.

"Because," Alfred squeezed Arthur's middle and caused him to blush a little. "You're not a demon, you are anything but…"

"Well," Arthur smiled. "Thank you, you bloody git."

Arthur stood up and placed a hand on Alfred's forehead.

"You're fever has gone down," Arthur replied. "I must go…I have a meeting with my boss at four pm today."

"Ah come on Iggy," Alfred smiled. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes I am sorry." Arthur smiled.

"Hey Iggy," Alfred grabbed his hand. "Can you uh come back tomorrow?"

Arthur smiled and closed Alfred's door almost all the way.

"Sure thing," Arthur replied. "Git…"

**Read and Review **

**This one's for ****Daisoku, since they are a big fan of Hetalia Sick!fics! **


End file.
